Human performance is a major determinant in the safe, high quality and efficient delivery of healthcare. However it remains difficult to conduct human performance assessments in a healthcare environment that objectively, consistently and effectively evaluates the performance of healthcare providers on healthcare related tasks. For example, healthcare providers often perform tasks such as needle insertions, x-rays, and the like; that are critical towards providing safe, high quality care but are difficult to evaluate in an objective way.
Conventional assessments of human performance rely on assessors that are often unable to capture all of the data related to a person's performance on the assessment. For example, conventional assessments are often binary and consist of a checklist of basic items that are scored as being completed/incomplete. The assessments do not provide a way to evaluate the level of proficiency with which the healthcare provider completed the task. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a greater depth of analysis with regards to the completion of assessments.
Moreover, conventional assessments are often completed in non-electronic formats and do not allow for the easy comparison between the performance of a user and meaningful benchmarks. For example, in order to conduct research, researchers manually enter data and information from the non-electronic assessment into spreadsheets and databases. Such conventional assessment techniques are inefficient, time consuming and challenging for data entry, data retrieval and performance analysis. In some cases, conventional assessment techniques may also be unable to obtain all of the necessary information from various sources to accurately assess the performance (for example, data sources may not be electronically linked, data may not be transferred from non-electronic to electronic formats, data that is obtain may be in a format or form that is difficult to analyze or may provide insufficient information). Accordingly, there is a need for systems that provided assessment with improved accuracy and usability.